


Sunlit Knight: Metaphor for Harmony

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Fable [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune wakes up to Ruby and Yang gushing over how much they love him.  He could only pretend to be asleep for so long before he had to confront them.Sunlit Knight (lancaster, dragonslayer, sunshine)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Fable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747825
Kudos: 5





	Sunlit Knight: Metaphor for Harmony

Ruby: *sits on a log, staring a Jaune sleeping in his sleeping bag*

Yang: *sits down next to Ruby*

Yang: Ain't he somethin'?

Ruby: Oh, you know, he did... come with me... across a continent... because... I still can't think of a good reason...

Yang: Well, it worked. That seems good enough.

Ruby: Well, yeah, now, I mean, but... back in Beacon... I did as good a job explaining it... and Jaune still came with me. I honestly have no idea why...

Yang: Because, Rubes, that's the kind of guy he is. Just looking at him makes me smile.

Ruby: *looks at Yang smiling*

Ruby: No.

Yang: Hm?

Ruby: You can't have him! I saw him first.

Yang: Technically, I saw him first.

Ruby: You know what I mean.

Yang: Yeah-yeah, you saw the man that boy will be. For me it took a missing arm and crippling depression to see it... And... I'm a broken tomboy... and you are all cute and girly and wear skirts...

Ruby: You think that's what Jaune likes?

Yang: He did go after Weiss Princess... I mean... like... you can't get even more girly than that...

Ruby: Have you tried wearing skirts?

Yang: You think that would work? I do have some bodacious legs.

Ruby: And I can try to be less socially awkward.

Ruby: *hangs her head*

Ruby: Who am I kidding?..

Yang: On, come on, sis, I'm sure he'd love an adorable girl like you.

Ruby: Oh, come on, we rarely even talk.

Yang: But when you do, it seems to mean the world to him. Like, one sentence from you can be enough to motivate him. Shit, I'm the one who's got no chance...

Ruby: You are Yang, aren't you?, my older sister?, who seduced everyone she set her eyes to?

Yang: But this is different.

Ruby? *questioning look*

Yang: I don't want to seduce him...

Ruby: *confused look*

Yang: I don't want to just seduce him... I've had a lot of casual relationships. I'm tired of casual, I want Jaune to be with me, when I need him... like he was with you... I can't believe I'm jealous of my little sister's boyfriend.

Ruby: *sighs*

Ruby: He's not my boyfriend.

Yang: Yeah, at least you are closer than I am.

Jaune: *sits up, causing the sisters to jump*

Jaune: Okay, that's as much as I can pretend to be asleep. You girls do know I can hear you, don't you?!

Yang: Oh, shit.

Ruby: *blushes, hiding in her hands*

Jaune: *tiredly glares at the sisters*

Jaune: I... really don't know what to say.

Blake: You could answer them.

Jaune: Um?.. Yes?! I mean, I just woke up, and only half heard what was going on, buuuut... you are both absolutely amazing girls. I would be lucky to have either of you.

Ruby and Yang: *look at each other with a smile*

Ruby and Yang: *develop angry looks*

Ruby and Yang: *stand up and step apart, ready for a fight*

Jaune: Okay, yeah, we're going to stop this. I'm not sure why you two are going to fight over me, but... you two are sisters... you shouldn't be fighting.

Ruby and Yang: *soften their stances*

Yang: So, what should we be doing? Kissing?

Jaune: *yawns*

Jaune: Yes?

Ruby: *nervously puckers her lips*

Yang: *kisses Ruby on the lips*

Jaune: *shocked*

Weiss and Blake: *shocked*

Ren and Nora: *intrigued*

Weiss: *glares a Jaune*

Weiss: If you are going to insist that they do something so unbecoming... you could at least thank them...

Jaune: I... was being... metaphorical...

Weiss: Well, then at least get out of your bed, so we can perhaps deal with this like adults.

Jaune: *leans forward a bit*

Jaune: I... can't...

Weiss: *huff*

Ruby: Why not?

Yang: Wait a minute.

Jaune: I swear it was a metaphor.

Yang: That's not... I mean... wait a minute... If you didn't like our kiss, then why can't you get out of your bed?

Ruby: Why can't he get out of bed?

Yang (whispering to Ruby): Let's tackle him, and I'll show you.

Ruby: *nods her head*

Ruby: *turns into rose petals and tackles Jaune*

Jaune: *barely standing, holding Ruby up*

Yang: *tackles Jaune*

Jaune: *falls backwards*

Ruby: Now what?

Yang: *grabs Ruby's hand*

Jaune: *nervous sweating as Yang moved it to his crotch*

Yang: That's why, Ruby.

Ruby: *squeezes Jaune's hardon*

Ruby: It's so hard.

Jaune: *groan*

Yang: My turn.

Ruby: *let's go*

Yang: *grasps Jaune's hardon*

Weiss: *blushes and looks away*

Ren and Nora: *hold hands as they watched*

Jaune: *raises his hands and tries to push the sisters away*

Jaune: Wait-wait-wait.

Jaune: *pushes the sisters away*

Jaune: *pants for a moment*

Yang: Now THAT hurts...

Jaune: *pants for a moment*

Jaune: I thought... you were done... with casual?

Yang: *gives Jaune a fearful look before looking down*

Jaune: *grab's Yang's right arm*

Jaune: And you are not broken... though it wouldn't hurt to start wearing skirts...

Yang: Okay, but nothing too froofy.

Yang: *looks at him with shock*

Jaune: Did you think I would say no?

Ruby: *nervously looks down*

Jaune: *takes her left hand in his*

Jaune: But if I do anything, it's not casual. If either of you are looking for casual, we need to stop this right here.

Ruby and Yang: *lovingly look at each other*

Ruby and Yang: *lovingly look at Jaune*

Jaune: O... kay... I was expecting at least one of you to... So?

Jaune: *nervous smile*

Yang: We're not giving up, yet.

Ruby: I'm not going to let you go.

Jaune: *nervous smile*

Jaune: And... you already kissed each other... so... let's do this.

Ruby and Yang: *salacious smile*

Jaune: While I'm on a roll, let's make two conditions.

Yang: Name it.

Jaune: *points at Ruby's bust*

Jaune: Cleavage.

Ruby: *looks at her bust*

Yang: Done.

Ruby: *shrugs*

Jaune: *points to Yang's short-shorts*

Jaune: Slut-skirt.

Yang: *bright eyes*

Yang: DONE!

Weiss: *covers her eyes with a luminous blush*

Yang: Anything else, now that you are on a roll?

Jaune: hm. I have the right to spank you.

Yang: *eagerly nods*

Ruby: I... guess. Yang seems really excited about that.

Jaune: Hmm... Exclusivity, obviously.

Ruby and Yang: Done.

Jaune: Hmm.

Jaune: *waves them forward*

Ruby and Yang: *lean forward*

Jaune (whispering): When I'm done fucking you, you have to clean up me and each other.

Ruby and Yang (whispering): Done.

Jaune: *leans back a bit*

Jaune: Shit. I'm out of ideas. I guess... the three of us...

Ruby and Yang: *eagerly nod*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/616099917599031296/sunlit-knight-metaphor-for-harmony) tumblog.


End file.
